terestrahlfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:54: Within the Heart
The group then awakened on a beach on an island in the tropics, where a few strange occurrences stood out almost immediately. First, the Lordly Raven had been given a body, which he acknowledged was his own while he was alive. Then, several things about the beach seemed odd to the party, such as vegetation or sea life being slightly twisted and abnormal compared to their experiences. They then happened upon a cube-shaped building made of obsidian glass among the trees. Lexington's voice came from inside, as he claimed he could see the party walking around outside it but he was trapped inside. Though he could not find a satisfactory answer to why he was captured and the others weren't, they entered to rescue him, though were then caught in a trap which knocked them all unconscious with poison gas, despite Little Guy's apparent immunity to it. The party then awoke in an operating theatre strapped to tables, where the resident doctor, an elderly elven man, introduced himself and told the party that their predicament was the only way he could guarantee that they would not do anything dangerous. Though they listened to his story, the party was somewhat incensed at this situation and wanted to be let free, though he said he would not do so until they proved they would not be a danger. He explained that they were in a place called "Haven" and that all of its residents exist in order to keep Lexington safe. Though the party was a little incredulous at this, the man's odd behaviour as well as Lexington's earlier deceit and the generally odd atmosphere of the place led them to believe that they were somehow inside a physical manifestation of Lexington's mind. The doctor, named Sierra, told them that any interactions they have with the residents of Haven could affect Lexington positively or negatively, thus their time in Haven should be kept to a minimum for his safety. However, there was evidence that one of the residents, Golf, was somehow dangerous and may compromise Lexington himself somehow, and that the party is to track him down and convince him to talk to Sierra in order to ensure Lexington's safety. After a somewhat robotic and pedantry-filled process of assigning the group the mission, Sierra let them go and provided them with armaments identical to Lexington's in order to enable them to carry out their mission. The group thus wandered into Haven, a strange little village packed with Neoclassical architecture and numerous figures, including India, a young half-elven boy obsessed with strange games involving the formation and breaking of rules, Lima, a wild-haired older human man who offered to trade Lin information for carnal pleasures, Delta, a sullen and despairing human man whose only desire was to see Lexington walk away from his dangerous lifestyle, Alpha, the only woman in Haven who seemed responsible for the architecture and appeared in several places simultaneously, Mike, a theatre director with his actor Foxtrot, who had originally deceived the party, and Echo, an unseen figure with Lexington's voice who resided in a tower off in the distance, serenading the residents of Haven with music and the occasional pep talk. Through their interactions with these people, the party gleamed some knowledge of the workings of Haven, and that under it's strange veneer there is a secret prison where some of its residents are locked up for posing a threat to Lexington, in Sierra's mind. The chances are that Golf is somewhere in there or has discovered it, and that finding it may be a key to finding Golf. They also have reason to believe that an entrance to it is under Echo's tower, or possibly within the village, but to find it is not meant to be an easy task, and the party considers with some trepidation what they might learn about their friend there...